


Why Does Everyone Assume That?

by DaniMeows



Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: "I do not have a crush on Marinette!" Adrien insisted."Why does everyone assume that?! She's just a friend!" He exclaimed.Plagg rolled his eyes at his holder.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 275





	Why Does Everyone Assume That?

"I do not have a crush on Marinette!" Adrien insisted.

"Why does everyone assume that?! She's just a friend!" He exclaimed.

Plagg rolled his eyes at his holder.

"Maybe it's the way you compliment her all the time, or the way you look at her with heart eyes. The way you treasure her lucky charm. The way your cheeks went pink and you kept touching it after Pigtails kissed your cheek. You'd touch your cheek, go pink, and sigh all weekend. Then there is the way…"

"She's just a really good friend…" Adrien insisted, cutting Plagg off.

"Of course I compliment her! She's so talented and creative. She's kind and incredible…" he added.

Plagg continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Then there's the way you chased after Marinette when she was upset, leaving your actual date alone. The way you protected her when all of your friends were in danger from the scarlet moths. The way you flirt with her as Chat Noir. Kissing her hand, calling her Princess, showing up at her balcony to hang out… oh and have called her pretty and cute"

Adrien protested weakly, "She's a really good friend…"

"What do I know I'm just an immortal god that's been around for millennia. It's not like I know anything about love."

“I don’t, do I?” Adrien murmured sounding unsure this time.


End file.
